Jeff The Killer Vs Jane The Killer
NARRADOR: O necrotério do condado pode ser um lugar muito triste e deprimente, especialmente em um dia lento e chato. Mesmo a coisa mais simples como uma autópsia de rotina pode produzir resultados tão chocantes, que um agente funerário experiente pode fazer com que o almoço salte de volta para as gargantas. Antes do agente funerário, havia uma estatura média, magro e pálido. A pele do seu rosto está muito apertada por causa das cicatrizes. Seus olhos olhavam fixamente para o teto, nunca conseguindo se fechar. Sua boca está permanentemente rasgada em um sorriso em seu rosto. Este é o JEFF. Também conhecido como JEFF the Killer. E você está se perguntando, por que JEFF está morto? Poder-se-ia argumentar que suas mortes haviam finalmente dado fim a ele. A polícia finalmente encerrou um caso do assassinato em massa mais distorcido que o mundo havia visto. Talvez o karma tenha entrado e selado seu destino. Todos são verdadeiros. PERITO: Homicídio simples e simples. Causa da morte perda de sangue grave devido a estripação. PERITO 2: Nenhum homem pode morrer em um prédio em chamas e não se queimar Frank. CORONER: Bem ... olhe para o rosto do cara Elli ... Ele parece mais um homem para você? MÚSICA: Desvanece-se da música de piano. Fade até Sweet Dreams. (Cartão de título) Cena: 2 segunda-feira (Fade até doces sonhos.) SOM: EKG PACIENTE: Ei ... ei cara você está acordado? JEFF (PACIENTE): Sim, eu sou ... O que? PACIENTE: Não consigo dormir ... Eu nunca poderia em uma cama de hospital assim. JEFF (PACIENTE): Uh… PACIENTE: Sim desculpe. Bem, ei o que aconteceu com você de qualquer maneira? Quero dizer, por que as bandagens estão em todo o seu rosto? JEFF (PACIENTE): Eu estava ... queimado. PACIENTE: Jesus homem! Isso tem que chupar! Como? JEFF (PACIENTE): Não importa mais. Você sabe?… E você? PACIENTE: Oh homem eu não tenho queimaduras, mas você provavelmente não pode ver isso né? Eu tive um pouco de um acidente de carro. Tenho minha perna presa e a quebrei, então estou presa nessa cama. Eu digo que estou bem, mas os médicos querem me manter no JEFF (PACIENTE): Então você não pode se mexer? PACIENTE: O que? Não, eu estou meio preso à coisa de levantar e ao monitor cardíaco. Por quê? JEFF (PACIENTE): Bom. PACIENTE: Cara. O que você está fazendo? Você deveria estar se levantando ?! Você é um homem vítima de queimaduras! JEFF (PACIENTE): Você já viu uma queimadura antes no rosto de alguém? PACIENTE: Puta merda, o que você está fazendo? ENFERMEIRA! ENFERMEIRA! JEFF (PACIENTE): Por que todo mundo grita na minha cara? Ninguém mais acha bonito? PACIENTE: Você está louco? Você não pode fazer isso com um IV! Você vai me matar! Você vai me matar! JEFF (PACIENTE): Você já teve aquela pequena sensação de que sabe que realmente não deveria fazer algo, mas…? (Risos) Você realmente não pode se ajudar (soprando) PACIENTE: NÃO! NÃO! HEL- (abafado) JEFF: Shh, vá dormir. SOM: O gemido abafado de um paciente do sexo masculino. NARRADOR: Médicos e enfermeiras encontraram o paciente com um pedaço de fita adesiva na boca para evitar que ele gritasse ou pedisse ajuda. O estômago do pobre homem tinha sido rasgado, o que o relatório do legista mais tarde refletiria, as mãos de alguém. Pintado com dedos acima de sua cama em vermelho. "Eu estarei esperando. Vá dormir!" SOM: desvanecendo sonhos doces NARRADOR: Jeff andou pela rua vazia nos arredores desta cidade que ele não visitava há anos. Cidade natal dele. Memórias começaram a entrar em conflito com o sentimento que constantemente dominava sua mente. Jeff passara a amar o sentimento. Foi um puxão sutil agora; um pequeno puxão no fundo de sua mente, lembrando-o de que ele tinha algo para se concentrar. Que em breve ele precisaria derramar mais sangue. Ele caminhou ao longo da calçada, passando pelo ponto de ônibus. Este foi o mesmo ponto de ônibus que ele tinha uma memória fragmentada. Um som de rodas no concreto. Um valentão. Facas. O sentimento. O sentimento estava ficando mais forte, mas as memórias fragmentadas estavam se juntando. Jeff se lembrou de Randy. Mais precisamente, Jeff se lembrou do ódio que ele tinha pelo garoto. Randy destruiu sua família, seu rosto. Randy havia quebrado ele. Randy era o culpado. Jeff o teria matado novamente se fosse possível. Jeff parou. Ele estava em casa. Ele notou um sinal condenado postado pela cidade na porta. A casa parecia vazia e abandonada do lado de fora, mas Jeff pegou a chave que sempre mantinha sob o tapete, que agora estava coberto por um manto de sujeira e poeira. Jeff entrou na casa. Se Jeff foi o primeiro a chegar em casa antes de seus pais ou irmão, ele sempre se deixou entrar com a chave da casa de reposição que seus pais conseguiram para ele, o que veio a calhar para ele. Ele olhou ao redor da casa. Tudo parecia preservado como se tivesse acabado de sair de casa no dia anterior. Nem uma única coisa foi jogada ou retirada. Jeff lutou contra o desejo de chamar seus pais. Ele sabia que não receberia uma resposta; Ele viu isso todos aqueles muitos anos atrás. O luar do lado de fora entrava pela cozinha de Jeff e iluminava levemente o balcão e a sala de estar. A TV e a mobília permaneciam intactas, até mesmo as plantas de plástico, que acrescentavam um toque civilizado ao museu que era a vida passada de Jeff. JEFF esperava que o poder estivesse em toda a casa, mas, para seu espanto, o despertador digital do antigo quarto da LIU brilhava de um azul assustador, mostrando a hora e a data corretas. JEFF (Flash de volta com eco): Shh… Basta ir dormir! NARRADOR: Foi o que Jeff ouviu em sua mente, ecoando, tornando-se fraco quando se lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu. Uma parte dele só queria chorar pela perda de seu irmão, mas outra parte dele, o sentimento, não sentia nenhum remorso. Enquanto Jeff estava prestes a explorar o resto da casa, ele se deparou com o armário de bebidas do pai e tirou uma garrafa de uísque, um copo grosso e começou a beber. Quem passaria por todo esse problema para não desligar a energia? A cidade não ordena uma casa que está condenada a ter seu poder cortado e sua água interrompida? Jeff pensou. A mente de Jeff podia registrar que algo não parecia certo, mas se contraindo e tremendo para juntar as peças, o sentimento mantinha qualquer conhecimento profundo à distância. Já eram 3h50 da manhã. Como Jeff sentou-se no escuro, em total silêncio ... MARGARET: Jeffrey? É você, querida? NARRADOR: Jeff reconheceu essa voz. Era calmante e gentil ... Muito familiar. O copo se espatifou no chão. Em um instante Jeff tirou sua faca do bolso apontando para a mulher que foi a primeira pessoa a surpreendê-lo desde a adolescência. Seu olhar permaneceu fixo em seu rosto. Ele sabia que o que estava vendo era impossível. Ele se lembrava de tudo em pedaços, o que aconteceu 11 anos atrás. Ele se lembrava de ter assassinado seus pais e, ainda assim, o rosto quente e sorridente da mulher sorria para ele. Era a mãe de Jeff, Margaret. JEFF: M-mamãe? NARRADOR: Jeff falou, como se ele fosse uma criança assustada que acabou de sair de um pesadelo e procurou conforto de sua mãe. MARGARET: Sim, querida. Wsou eu… NARRADOR: Suas palavras se enterraram no coração negro de Jeff. Ele parecia lembrar. JEFF: Eu-eu-eu pensei que você fosse… você… MARGARET: Shh… Tudo bem, meu amor… Você estava apenas tendo um pesadelo. Mamãe está bem. Vejo? JEFF (agora chorando): Eu não queria fazer nada para você ou papai. Me desculpe, mamãe! EU SINTO MUITO! MARGARET: Jeff, Jeff. Seu pai e eu te conhecemos muito bem. Nós sabemos que você nunca faria nada para nos machucar. A única coisa que você nos matou foi sua gentileza NARRADOR: Jeff, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos que por muito tempo permaneceram secas e quase sem vida, olharam para o rosto de sua mãe. JEFF: Realmente? MARGARET: Realmente vou checar seu irmão, e vou te enfiar dentro Você acabou de terminar sua bebida e deitou no sofá, filho. Você teve uma longa noite. NARRADOR: Margaret beijou a testa do filho. Ela gentilmente cobriu Jeff com uma colcha enquanto a observava atentamente. MARGARET: Vá dormir. JEFF: Espere ... o que você disse? NARRADOR: Ela sorriu mais uma vez para ele uma última vez antes de desaparecer tão rapidamente quanto parecia ter deixado JEFF com aquela última imagem amorosa e tantas perguntas. Foi algum tipo de fantasma? Um sonho? Foi o sentimento jogando truque com sua mente? Jeff não se mexeu. PETER: IR PARA DORMIR! NARRADOR: Seu pai, Peter entrou, brandindo um grande cano de metal, com as tripas ainda penduradas onde seu filho o tinha estripado. SOM: rachadura molhada JEFF: (gritos e respirações pesadas) NARRADOR: Jeff acordou gritando, ofegante. Ele estava bem, mas ele ainda estava em sua casa e tudo ainda estava no lugar. Ele rolou do sofá, enxugou o suor do rosto. SOM: silêncio e o som da noite NARRADOR: Era óbvio que Jeff estava ficando louco. Quando ele estava prestes a sair ao raiar do dia, o telefone tocou. SOM: telefone toca JEFF: Quem diabos poderia ser isso? NARRADOR: O chamador I.D. exibido o nome: JEFF: Liu ... SOM: clique no receptor do telefone que está sendo atendido JEFF: Olá? Olá!?… Liu?… SOUND: clique em tom de discagem. SOM: O telefone é desconectado SOM: Outro toque do telefone SOUND: Receptor clique de ser pego. Pausa JEFF:… Olá? JANE (Sussurros): Estou indo para você, Jeff ... JEFF: Quem diabos? SOUND: Clique e mude para o tom de ocupado. (Esmaece a música com o sinal de ocupado desaparecendo) CENA: 3 terça-feira (Fade in com bar barulho e música) NARRADOR: Jeff sentou-se no canto mais escuro de um bar de motoqueiros mal iluminado. Com capuz na cabeça, ele examina a pequena multidão que se reuniu durante a noite. O barman faz nota da noite sendo mais lento do que o habitual para um dos fregueses no bar. Ele lança um olhar para Jeff. Jeff, perdido em seus pensamentos continua a pesquisar a multidão. O homem maior vai até onde Jeff está sentado. BARTENDER: O que eu posso fazer, meu filho? JEFF: Um jarro de baixo e uma garrafa de Jim Beam ... Por favor. BARTENDER: Nas rochas ou apenas com um copo? SOM: vidro batendo na mesa. Trago JEFF (pensamentos internos): Fuckers… todos eles. Nem um único cuspo que eles estão bebendo ... É tão simples ... Seria tão rápido NARRADOR: Os dedos de Jeff correram pela ponta da faca no bolso do casaco. Um corte fino se formou em seu dedo, o sangue lembrando-o por sua luxúria pela doce visão. SOM: telefone toca BARTENDER (Distante): Uh-huh… Quem? Espere, vou ver se ele está em ... Telefonema para o Jeff. Estou procurando por um Jeff. (Mais perto) Aqui não demoramos. Nós precisamos deste telefone. JEFF: Bem, quem é? EI! I-inferno loo? Olá? ...Olá? Olá...? NARRADOR: Nenhuma resposta. No entanto, Jeff descobriu quem estava ligando para ele. No outro extremo do prédio, uma bela mulher que usava óculos cegos e vestida toda de preto olhou para Jeff, sorrindo maliciosamente, provocando-o, com o iPhone brilhando na mão. Ela acenou para ele com um sorriso provocante em seu rosto. Deixou algumas notas de dólar no balcão do bar e saiu com o telefone. No final da noite, Jeff não estava em condições de voltar para sua casa infernal, então ele saiu da taverna e se hospedou em um motel para a noite. Uma vez lá dentro, uma linda mulher de vestido vermelho deixando muito pouco para a imaginação se aproximou de Jeff. JANE (prostituta): Ei, docinho. Procurando por algo? Eu acho que posso te ajudar a encontrar. JEFF:… Sério? JANE (Prostitute): Talvez eu pudesse, se você tivesse $ 50 em você. NARRADOR: Jeff retirou as mãos de seu capuz que estava usando para mantê-las quentes do ar da noite gelada. Ele colocou o dedo na boca, os dentes puxando o corte que ele havia feito anteriormente mais aberto. O sangue em sua língua lembrou-lhe que a mulher de cabelos escuros anterior o havia distraído de escolher um alvo no bar. Lembrando-lhe que o sangue dessa mulher poderia apenas se vingar. Jeff jogou a prostituta para Benjamin e ambos foram para o seu quarto. SOM: fechamento da porta. Com ligeiro ruído gemido de som livre. MÚSICA: desvanece a música para fechar a sequência. NARRADOR: 3 da manhã O barulho dos motoristas madrugadores passando em seus carros mascarou os sons finais da paixão vazia do quarto de hotel de Jeff. A mulher foi até a beira da cama para se levantar e se vestir. Jeff sentou-se também, observando-a pelas costas. Seu capuz estava aberto nas cobertas ao lado dele. Jeff olhou para a faca e para a pele pálida da mulher enquanto recuperava a roupa do chão. Sua mente passou de fantasia para fantasia. A faca poderia facilmente cortar sua garganta e ele podia vê-la com medo sufocar até a morte em seu próprio sangue. Ou talvez ele pudesse simplesmente deslizar a faca entre as costelas nas costas dela e ver como a respiração dela diminuía até a morte pelo próprio sangramento interno. JEFF (Sussurros): Vá dormir! JANE (prostituta): O que? NARRADOR: A mulher virou-se para combinar os olhos com o assassino. Eles olharam um para o outro. Nem quebrando o bloqueio nos olhos um do outro. JEFF: Vá ... vá para ... NARRADOR: Algo estava errado. Jeff estava ... distraído. Jane (prostituta): Sim amante. Vá dormir Narrador: A mulher, puxando a última roupa, deu um beijo na boca assustada de Jeff. O mundo de Jeff começou a nadar e as coisas começaram a desaparecer. JANE (Prosituto): Obrigado NARRADOR: preto. CENA: 4 DE MANHÃ DE QUARTA-FEIRA (Escolha da música. Reprise da promessa) LIU: "Vá dormir" hein? NARRADOR: Jeff sentou-se com um começo. Ele agarrou sua jaqueta até perceber que não estava mais nas cobertas ao lado dele. Ele também não estava mais nas cobertas. Jeff olhou em todas as direções. Ele estava novamente completamente vestido, mas na cozinha de sua antiga casa. Desde que Jeff conseguiu se reunir, ele deve ter sido trazido para cá novamente. Ou o sentimento estava realmente chegando a ele. Todo o outro dia foi um sonho? Ele estava realmente nessa casa o tempo todo? Jeff procurou pela voz que falara com ele, exigindo ver sua mãe novamente ou seu pai em decomposição. Mas a voz veio de um homem mais jovem, com uma garrafa na mão e coberto de trapos. O jovem olhou para Jeff. Foi ... Liu! JEFF: Liu…? Eu não posso acreditar. LIU: Acredite, mano. Ha-ha Cara, meu lado ainda dói como um filho da puta depois que você me esfaqueou. Mas tem uma coisa que você esqueceu. Se você fosse esfaquear alguém ... L-Deixe sozinho a sua própria carne e sangue, faça-o em uma área vital, não um não-vital, burro-burro! (Risos) NARRADOR: Jeff estava quase sem palavras. Isso foi impossível. De todos que Jeff matou ao longo dos anos, ele se lembrava de Liu. Liu olhou para ele nos olhos quando ele morreu. Jeff se lembrou de deslizar a faca entre as costelas de Liu. Lembrou-se do sangue nas paredes de suas mãos enquanto corria para fora da casa. Liu não gritou nem chorou. Liu apenas assistiu Jeff quando ele morreu, como se ele estivesse esperando que isso acontecesse. Jeff lembrou-se do sentimento que o deixou completamente pela última vez naquele momento. Ele se lembrou do sentimento de pesar. JEFF: Liu… eu… desculpe, eu tentei te matar. Mas como você ... LIU: Como eu parei de sangrar, você pergunta? NARRADOR: Ele se levantou, ainda cambaleando da tequila que estava bebendo, levantou a camisa e mostrou ao irmão o lugar ao seu lado. LIU: Bem… enquanto mamãe e papai dormiam, fui até a nossa cozinha, acendi um dos queimadores de gás e cauterizei. Algo que você aprende assistindo a alguns episódios de E.R., HOUSE e alguns desses outros programas médicos que você encontra. Doeu como o inferno, mas eu estou bem. JEFF: Eu sou… eu… eu não fiz… Liu: Jeff, Jeff. Está tudo bem. Eu sabia que você estava apenas fodendo comigo. Lembra quando você chutou essas bundas para mim, mano? É quando matar, não matar seu próprio irmão. Mas foi um acidente; você não quis me esfaquear. Não se preocupe com isso! JEFF: Então, você me perdoa? LIU: Duuuude! Claro que eu faço! Pare de se preocupar pelo amor de Deus. Não há nada no mundo que pare de amar meu irmão. Te amo, amigo. JEFF: Eu ... eu também te amo Liu LIU: Ei. Bem, eu tenho coisas para fazer. Eu te vejo em breve. JEFF:… Sim… claro… em breve… NARRADOR: Com isso, perdeu o que ele poderia ter dito, ou o que ele poderia ter feito. Jeff ficou de pé. Ele encontrou os olhos com o irmão novamente. Pensamentos encheram sua cabeça milhares de cada vez. Se a sua mente não tivesse sido quebrada há tantos anos na festa de Billy, ele poderia ter conseguido entender o assunto. Ele poderia ter sido capaz de fazer as perguntas que ainda estavam queimando dentro dele. Ele pode ter sido capaz de sentir algo mais do que as memórias de quais deveriam ser suas emoções, mas ele não podia. Jeff simplesmente balançou a cabeça, virou as costas e começou a sair da casa para o próximo local. Liu viu Jeff partir para a noite até que seu capuz branco desapareceu de vista. LIU: Mas você com certeza não vai amar o que está reservado para você, seu filho da puta ... CENA: 5 quarta-feira NARRADOR: Enquanto a madrugada se aproximava, Jeff se dirigiu a uma casinha sonolenta em uma parte mais rica da cidade. Os vizinhos ainda estavam dormindo, aqueles que estavam se preparando para ir trabalhar a esta hora da manhã mal notaram Jeff, nem prestaram atenção nele. Eles pensaram que ele era apenas um visitante regular ou um vizinho aleatório. Jeff pulou a cerca da casa em que ele estivera olhando e foi para o porão do lado de fora. Neste bairro, você poderia esperar uma taxa de criminalidade muito baixa, e todos que moravam lá eram honestos e confiavam em todos. Mas do ponto de vista de Jeff, essa era a oportunidade perfeita para satisfazer o sentimento. 322 Wilshire Boulevard. Os donos da casa, um jovem casal, estavam procurando por uma babá no último momento para assistir seu bebê de 4 meses. Por sorte, eles encontraram alguém em tão pouco tempo. A babá era uma doce menina de 14 anos, Victoria. Alegre, amigável e gentil. O bebê estava dormindo como uma pedra, depois de um banho, trocando as fraldas e trocando as roupas de bebê. A cabeça da criança bateu no travesseiro imediatamente depois disso. Vários minutos depois, VICTORIA recebe uma ligação no telefone da casa. Cansada, ela responde. SOM: toque do telefone. Receptor pegar VICTORIA (sonolenta): Olá? huh?… Ei, quando vocês estão voltando para casa? MÃE: Estaremos de volta por volta das 10h de amanhã de manhã. Espero que nosso filho não tenha muita dificuldade VICTORIA: Sem problemas. Você nunca me disse que ela era um anjo assim. (Bocejando) MÃE: Eu te disse. Querida, você parece cansada, por que você não tira uma soneca? VICTORIA: Essa é uma boa ideia. Eu realmente poderia usar um sobre agora. MÃE: Se você precisar de nós, estaremos no Econo Lodge. Você tem o nosso número. VICTORIA: Obrigado. MÃE: Tenha uma boa noite de sono, querida. VICTORIA: noite NARRADOR: Victoria bipa casualmente o telefone para terminar a chamada e joga no chão. Ela descansa seu corpo no sofá de couro bem acolchoado que fica no quarto do bebê e adormece. Várias horas em seu sono pacífico, Victoria é despertada pelo barulho abaixo no porão. Pensando que era apenas um animal, possivelmente o cachorro do casal, ela volta a dormir. Mas o barulho fica mais alto ... VICTORIA fica um pouco mais nervosa. Ela puxa seu corpo cansado do sofá e empurra a cabeça para fora da porta. Silêncio. Ela voltou para o sofá e desceu devagar. Ouvindo atentamente, ela se acalmou. SOM: CRASH VICTORIA: Eu estou no 322 Wilshire Boulevard ... estou tomando conta da noite ... eu só ... eu não sei. JANE: Estamos enviando a polícia imediatamente. Agora aqui está o que eu quero que você faça. Você está ouvindo? VICTORIA: Uh-huh ... NARRADOR: Lágrimas caindo silenciosamente pelo rosto dela. JANE: Vá e encontre um lugar na casa, como o armário ou a despensa. Agarre-se algo para proteger e defender-se com. NARRADOR: Victoria, tremendo de medo, saiu do quarto do bebê. E descendo as escadas da casa. Até agora não havia ninguém que ela pudesse ver, mas o barulho vinha do porão, não é? Ela entrou na cozinha e puxou a faca maior para encontrar a gaveta. SOM: porta sendo chutada. NARRADOR: Victoria, em pânico correu para a despensa e fechou a porta atrás dela o mais rápido possível, ela se aconchegou no canto mais distante que ela poderia fisicamente chegar. VICTORIA: Deus eu o ouvi. Ele saiu do porão! Eu ouvi o bem! Ajude-me, por favor. Deus, estou com tanto medo ... Eu tenho um cutelo ... Estou na despensa ... JANE: Não tenha medo, querida, vou ficar com você na linha até a polícia chegar, enquanto isso, você apenas se esconde. Quem está todo com você? VICTORIA: O bebê ... Oh deus eu esqueci (à beira de chorar agora) JANE: Você trancou o quarto do bebê, querida? NARRADOR: Ela podia sentir o medo e o sofrimento na voz de Victoria enquanto ela estava sendo a única fonte de conforto que a garota precisava no que dizia respeito à invasão de casas. Esta provavelmente seria a última coisa que a pobre babá iria ouvir… VICTORIA: Sim, sim ... SOM: passos. JANE: O bebê ficará bem. Você acabou de ficar na linha comigo, a polícia chegará em breve. VICTORIA: Oh Deus… eu o vejo… JANE: Me dê a descrição do agressor, querida. VICTORIA: Eu não posso falar mais alto… Ele vai me ouvir… espero que ele não machuque o bebê… JANE: Você vai ficar bem. Qual é a descrição do assaltante? (Mais urgente) VICTORIA: Estou com muito medo! Eu não posso! Eu não posso! JANE: É para onde ele foi? Conte-me! Como ele é!? VICTORIA: Ele está vestindo… preto… calça… e… uma jaqueta branca ou algo assim… eu não sei! Apenas por favor me ajude! SOM: porta rangendo. Mude a música para a caixa de música. NARRADOR: Jeff entrou no quarto do bebê ... Brinquedos espalhados pelo chão do quarto escuro. Um único feixe de luz rastejou através da fenda entre as cortinas, cortando a sala em duas, separando Jeff entre a criança. Jeff continuou na escuridão e olhou para o berço. Jeff olhou para a criança em silêncio. Apesar de ter um sorriso permanentemente esculpido em suas bochechas, ele parecia estar franzindo a testa. A criança começou a chorar ante a visão horrível do assassino que se aproximava dele. Jeff colocou a ponta da faca no rosto do bebê e viu o reflexo de suas próprias feições grotescas sorrir zombeteiramente de volta. JEFF: Vá dormir agora garoto. Quando você vir um pouco mais do mundo, voltarei para salvá-lo disso. NARRADOR: Jeff pegou um urso de pelúcia do chão ao redor do berço para acalmar o bebê. As mãos do bebê agarraram o tecido macio enquanto Jeff virava as costas e saía do quarto. No Drury Inn na cidade, o casal se sentou de costas um para o outro, sem fôlego e exaustos. Eles estavam brigando desde o momento em que a pobre criança da mãe havia apagado o telefone. As férias na cidade deveriam ajudar. Isso não aconteceu. MÃE: Talvez devêssemos ir para casa então? PAI: A esta hora? Ainda temos espaço para o resto da noite. MÃE: Eu quero ver meu bebê, Marco ... Ou prefere dormir no carro? NARRADOR: O pai ficou de pé. Ele ouvira tudo o que ele gostava. Ele arrancou bruscamente as chaves do criado-mudo e abriu a porta do pequeno quarto do hotel para esperar por sua esposa. Ela passou pela abertura e saiu para o carro sem dizer uma palavra. Era 5:15 quando eles saíram. E eles estavam correndo para casa o mais rápido que podiam. Na casa, JEFF viu um farol de luz da polícia se aproximando e pensou que tudo estava acabado. Deu um passo atrás da cortina da janela da frente aberta e esperou que o OFICIAL da polícia fizesse sua jogada ... Uma batida na porta. OFICIAL 1: Polícia. Você poderia abrir a porta por favor? NARRADOR: Jeff avançou pelas sombras. Mais perto e mais perto da porta. Outra batida na porta. OFICIAL 1: Olá? Tem alguém em casa? Se eu não obtiver resposta, terei que abrir a porta. Olá!? NARRADOR: Os dedos de Jeff voltaram para a ponta afiada de sua faca. Finalmente. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele foi capaz de tirar uma vida. Muito tempo desde que ele foi capaz de provar o sangue. Um rangido da porta do armário no andar de cima enquanto a babá observava a cena se desdobrar na frente dela. Seu corpo trêmulo se esfriou ao perceber que ela não seria salva disso pela polícia como ela esperava. VICTORIA (Para o telefone): Oh deus. A polícia está aqui. Eu acho que eles vão ser mortos. SOM: clique do telefone para sinal de ocupado VICTORIA: Olá? Você ainda está aí?… Deus não… OFICIAL 1: Este é seu último aviso! SOM: pausa VICTORIA: Me ajude, estou aqui! SOM: batida na porta NARRADOR: Jeff ouviu o grito, mas o sangue dos policiais estava chamando ele. Ele tinha que satisfazer o sentimento. A arma do primeiro oficial entrou pela porta para varrer a sala. Uma bala na cabeça ou um aparelho no chão, uma curta viagem até a prisão e a câmara de gás, mas Jeff vinha fazendo isso há anos desde que ele esculpiu sua marca em sua família. Jeff enfiou a faca no pulso do primeiro oficial e usou a ferramenta para puxá-lo para dentro da casa. As mãos do oficial se contorceram e se contorceram forçando a arma a disparar dois tiros. Os ruídos acordaram o bebê no andar de cima e transformaram os gritos histéricos da babá em gritos de puro terror. Jeff entrou na porta, retirando a lâmina dos pulsos do oficial e empurrando-a em seu pescoço. Os olhos selvagens e em pânico de seu parceiro só podiam ver os anéis negros ao redor de Jeff e o gorgolejar de um amigo moribundo. O oficial, horrorizado com a visão, e agora com a visão turva, disparou sua arma diretamente na frente dele. Perdendo sua marca, as rodadas só conseguiram colocar seu parceiro fora de sua dor. Jeff largou o cadáver e, com um rápido movimento da mão esquerda, agarrou a lateral da pistola do Oficial, empurrando a mira. O policial ainda puxou o gatilho quantas vezes fosse capaz. Não importava que as queimaduras da descarga contra a mão de Jeff só alimentassem seu frenesi enlouquecido. A faca encontrou sua marca no meio do peito do oficial e abriu caminho até o queixo. JEFF (Respiração Profunda): Ah. Demasiado longo. SOM: grita de Victoria. O choro do bebê desapareceu. JEFF: Isso mesmo. SOM: o som da porta do armário se abrindo e os gritos se tornam mais altos VICTORIA: Por favor, não me machuque! Por favor! Eu não vou contar a ninguém! Apenas pegue o dinheiro ou o bebê e não eu! JEFF: Shh NARRADOR: Jeff puxou Victoria de pé pelos cabelos. Os gritos da pobre menina ficaram mais altos quando Jeff colocou a ponta da faca entre os olhos ... e pressionou ... Lentamente. JEFF: Apenas durma ... SOM: esguichos de sangue e esmagamento de ossos até que com um último estalo seus gritos parem. O bebê chora. JEFF (Afastar-se): Calma, baixinho ... Ou vou ter que te fazer ficar quieto? NARRADOR: Fora da casa, o carro pára. A mãe e o pai correm do veículo para a porta. Frenético, o casal se esqueceu de quaisquer problemas que possam ter surgido nos últimos dias entre eles e tudo o que eles podem ver agora são as luzes vermelhas e azuis e ouvir o choro de seu bebê. Eles subiram a escada e entraram no quarto do bebê. Imediatamente, fora do instinto maternal, a mãe pegou a criança para confortá-la e assegurar-se de que ele estava bem. No entanto, apesar de seus esforços, o bebê continuou a chorar. A família desabou no chão juntos em um abraço. SOM: Sirenes diminuem o volume total. Cortar pelo clique do gravador. AGENTE ORIENTE: Hmm? Isso? Não não. Eu só estou mantendo um log de áudio ... MÃE: Oh. Quer dizer que você pode transformar isso em um ou é como notas? AGENTE ORIENTE: Sim, sim. É como eu faço anotações para poder escrever meu relatório mais tarde ... MÃE: Oh. Isso é só um pouquinho ... estranho que todos os outros policiais tenham uma caneta e um bloco. AGENTE ORIENTE (Risos): Sim, eu sou um pouco preguiçoso para a caneta e o bloco. E além de saudades não sou a polícia. Agente Marcus East, FBI lembra? MÃE: Sim, muito mais educada do que a polícia também. AGENT EAST: Bem, obrigado, senhorita. Eu aprecio isso. Mas receio que precisamos estar chegando à parte mais sombria dessa conversa. MÃE: Claro. AGENT EAST: Vou tentar fazer isso rápido, mas para a minha gravação e para confirmar com você, eu vou passar por cima dos relatórios policiais aqui. SOM: papéis lançando AGENT EAST: Entre no 322 Wilshire Boulevard, mas parece que todos os objetos de valor são contabilizados? Não faltam eletrônicos, jóias ... foi isso mesmo? MÃE: Isso mesmo, mas… havia uma pequena quantia de dinheiro retirada da gaveta dos nossos quartos. 80 dólares eu acho. AGENTE ORIENTE: Certo. E claro. Lamento trazer isso de novo, mas tenho que confirmar. Nós temos 3 vítimas. Homicídio. 2 são oficiais do departamento de polícia local que respondem à chamada de 911 que foi colocada pela terceira vítima VICTORIA Brant que estava cuidando de você naquela noite. MÃE: S-Sim. Ela iria se sentar para nós quando saíssemos da cidade nos fins de semana ou para as nossas sessões ... (começando a soluçar) AGENTE ORIENTE: Obrigado, senhorita. Eu sinto muito, vamos seguir em frente. Seu filho, felizmente completamente ileso, graças a Deus. Isso foi certo? MÃE: Sim ... sim ele está bem. AGENTE ORIENTE: E a única coisa que encontraram foi uma nota com a senhorita Brant. "Jeff, se você está lendo isso, saiba que não importa quantas vítimas inocentes você reivindique ou quanto sangue inocente você derramar, eu ainda estou vindo para você no final. Todos os homens e mulheres que você tão violentamente abatidos e estripados Eu nunca gostei de você, seu idiota, sorridente, presunçoso, ignorante filho da puta Meus olhos negros podem parecer que eu sou vazio de visão, mas eu não sou idiota Apenas lembre-se, a noite em que você rasteja No quarto de uma pobre garota, você vai cair de cabeça na porra da escada com suas tripas presas no vidro quebrado da janela em que eu te esmaguei. Hoje, quando eu te alcançar, o mal vai lutar contra o mal, vencedor mata tudo e o único que não sairá vivo é você. Eu estou vindo para você ". Assinado, Jane the Killer Miss você conhece uma Jane? Isso é um amigo? Alguém que você viu no bairro? Um nome de algum lugar desta cidade? O namorado da senhorita Brant, talvez? MÃE: De jeito nenhum… eu não conheço uma Jane também… AGENTE LESTE: Claro, claro. Mas tenho certeza de que os oficiais anteriores tinham informações sobre Jane. Você viu alguém que poderia ter sido Jeff saindo de casa? Ouvido de um vizinho onde o homem pode estar indo? MÃE: Não… Agente Oriente, você não deveria estar mais preocupado com quem escreveu a nota do que para quem foi? AGENTE ORIENTE (Pequena risada): Certo, você é. Certo. Você vê que estamos rastreando um filho da puta chamado Jeff. Quase o tinha também, mas como um idiota, pensei em deixá-lo vagar um pouco longe demais. E então algo assim acontece. Se não havia mais nada, talvez eu deva MÃE: Agente Oriente, por favor! Você tem que encontrar essas pessoas. Esta pessoa! Este assassino! 3 pessoas morreram em minha casa e Deus sabe o que ele fez com meu bebê! SOM: bebê chorando AGENTE LESTE: Senhora, por favor. Eu te asseguro. Eu tenho seguido Jeff por um tempo agora. Eu vou encontrar o filho da puta. MÃE: me desculpe. Ele está chorando tantas vezes desde ... ontem à noite. AGENTE ORIENTE: Posso? (Cantando) Hush little baby não diga uma palavra. Mamãe vai comprar um pássaro zombeteiro. (Voz vai e vem entre Jane e Agent East) e se aquele tonto não cantar, mamãe vai te comprar um anel de diamante (cantarolando) MÃE: O que ... como foi? SOM: o bebê se acalma AGENTE EAST: Isso deve ser tudo que eu preciso Senhorita e não vá dormir. JANE: Você pode não acordar. SOM: o toca-fitas clica para parar. CENA: 6 QUINTA-FEIRA (Vento) NARRADOR: Uma leve chuva começou a cair enquanto a noite se aproximava rapidamente. O vento e os respingos de carros que passavam ajudaram a limpar o agora, mais uma vez manchado o capuz. O sangue endurecido vazou de sua roupa com a chuva que ficou mais pesada e formou um pequeno rio vermelho atrás dele. O sentimento que começara há muito tempo desaparecera por enquanto, mas ele sabia que voltaria em breve. Ele só conseguia pensar claramente por um tempo curto. Tempo suficiente para as peças começarem a se encaixar. Essa mulher do bar que sabia seu nome, a prostituta do hotel que o nocauteou, a nota estranha que ele encontrou no quarto do bebê. Quem poderia estar seguindo ele, e se eles realmente o odiavam tanto, por que eles não o mataram? JEFF: Porra porra! Quem diabos é Jane? NARRADOR: O sentimento estava avançando de volta em sua mente. Mais violência. Mais sangue. Ele não seria capaz de pensar em breve. Suas mãos voltaram para os bolsos. A ponta da faca que ele já havia limpado e afiado até a ponta de uma navalha. A sensação será em breve. Ele precisava de ajuda, e talvez agora finalmente houvesse alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. JEFF precisava voltar para casa. A chuva leve tinha chegado a uma tempestade na época em que Jeff chegou à sua antiga casa na periferia da cidade. Um trovão e um estilhaço de vidro. JEFF estava na casa. O som da chuva do lado de fora ecoou pela janela quebrada e entrou na casa. LIU: Ei, Jeff. Ha! Eu deveria saber que você teria voltado se eu esperasse. Eu quase pensei que você tivesse parado de se importar. NARRADOR: Jeff virou-se e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Liu pegou um troféu na prateleira e uma rachadura molhada tocou as orelhas de Jeff. SOM: Rachadura molhada LIU: Você vai dormir. NARRADOR: O mundo de Jeff ficou negro. Jeff acordou em uma sala cheia de ferramentas industriais e furadeiras e facas. A sala parecia ter sido construída como uma classe para qualquer um que quisesse entrar em carpintaria. JEFF: Onde diabos eu estou ...? JANE: Estou esperando há muito tempo por isso, Jeff. NARRADOR: Liu respondeu, mas não era em sua voz masculina, era uma voz feminina. Jeff viu as feições de Liu desaparecerem de seu rosto, descascando-o em uma espessa nuvem de fumaça. O corpo magro do jovem macho transformou-se nas curvas voluptuosas de uma mulher em um vestido preto apertado, com estranhamente apenas esferas pretas sólidas para os olhos. Lábios empinados sorriam para ele com um familiar sorriso provocador. JEFF: Você é a cadela do bar! NARRADOR: Jane ligou uma luz de serviço, segurou e virou para si mesma. Sua pele era pálida como um cadáver e contrastada pelos cabelos negros encaracolados que caíam até o meio das costas. De certa forma, ela era uma mulher bonita, mas o ar ao seu redor parecia tão feio e escuro quanto a aura que cercava Jeff. JANE: Eu te disse que viria para você no final ... Ah, e eu mencionei, seu irmão me encaixou como uma luva? MARGARET: Você é mãe ... PETER: Você é pai ... JANE: O jornaleiro ... mas seus recursos. Eu ficarei feliz em tirar a pele do seu rosto Jeffrey. Por fim, encerre sua pequena fúria. (Risada) JEFF: Realmente agora ... e por que você JANE: Por quê?… PORQUE ?! Eu vou te dizer por que, seu pequeno pedaço de merda! Uma pequena cidade chamada Bellevue, Illinois. Lembre se? Oh, certo. Você é uma foda psicótica. Eu acho que você não me deixa lembrar de você. 11 anos. Eu tenho procurado por você por 11 malditos anos. Desde que eu tinha 10 anos. Desde que você disse aos meus pais para irem dormir. Desde que você olhou meu quarto. Desde que limpei a porra do sangue. JEFF: (rindo) Jane: doente psychotic caralho JEFF: Você está certo ... Eu não me lembro de um único segundo disso. (Risos) JANE: Você vai se arrepender de tudo que você fez comigo. SOM: corte de faca. corte de faca. Jeff continua a rir. JEFF: Você sentiu falta da minha garganta. Meu rosto tem muitos buracos como está. Pobre Jane, a assassina. Seus pais estão mortos e ela vai reclamar e reclamar com sua pequena faca. Jane: Foda-se! De onde você sai me chamando de pobre? JEFF: Por favor. Olhos pretos. Aquela pequena fumaça e espelhos enganam. Você não faz o que eu faço sem ver alguma merda, senhora. Demônios, monstros, fofoqueiros altos na floresta, vem com o território. Pequena adolescente patética faz um acordo com o diabo e esse tipo de acordo não sai barato. Você precisa de sangue. Muito sangue. (Risos) NARRADOR: O sangue escorrendo da boca de Jeff pingou em seu peito e braços concedendo-lhe espaço de manobra apenas o suficiente para dividir suas mãos fora de suas restrições e colocou o pé no estômago de Jane batendo no chão a mulher. Antes que ela pudesse se levantar, JEFF continuou o ataque brutal jogando a cadeira de madeira para ela, quebrando-a nas costas; um ato que teria aleijado uma mulher menor. JEFF: Eu gosto da sua caneta de brincar, Jane. SOM: Jane gritando e os sons de luta quando ela é arrastada. NARRADOR: Tomando um punho cheio de cabelo de Jane, Jeff começou a arrastá-la para uma mesa de madeira na borda da sala. Em seu estado de torpor, seus únicos pensamentos eram que isso não acontecia como ela imaginara há tantos anos. Seu único pensamento era entrar em pânico. JEFF: Realmente você não poderia ter me pegado em um momento melhor. Eu tenho tanta fome por isso e seu sangue ... desde que eu vi você no bar ... NARRADOR: Quando ele forçou o braço dela no lugar, Jeff não pôde deixar de se maravilhar com a forma como o braço dela parecia ser feito para o vício de metal. Ele se encaixa perfeitamente quase como foi feito para isso desde o início. SOM: crunch de ossos e um grito. NARRADOR: O som de ossos estalando e músculos rasgados do pulso da mulher ecoou pela casa. Jane freneticamente apalpou em todas as direções, procurando uma ferramenta de algum tipo, qualquer coisa que ela pudesse usar para escapar da dor insuportável. A primeira alça que ela pode fazer, acampa a mão e balança com toda a força nas pernas de Jeff SOM: CRUNCH NARRADOR: Jeff caiu no chão de seu osso quebrado. Perplexa, Jane inspeciona o martelo que ela agora aperta firmemente com a mão esquerda. Wonder rapidamente deu lugar à dor e ela foi rebatida de volta à realidade. Jane agarrou-se desesperadamente ao vício, destorcendo-o o mais rápido que pôde para libertar sua mão mutilada. Ela olhou para o agora inútil apêndice. O dispositivo aplicava tanta pressão que ele dividia a pele e esmagava cada osso deixando seu pulso parecendo um balão quebrado cheio de gelatina. JEFF (risos; tosse): puta do caralho… SOM: ruído de perfuração. Sangue molhado. Grito de Jeff Jane: Morra seu desgraçado! MORRA! JEFF: Eu vou arrancar seu maldito coração e enfiá-lo bem na sua garganta, SUA PROSTITUTA. SOM: Vento captando. Trovão. Fogo. Mude para a música, algo está errado NARRADOR: Sangue vazou das paredes. Mais do que deveria ter sido possível estar no corpo de JEFF. A tempestade do lado de fora das paredes da casa revirou o céu. As nuvens formam uma abertura. Estas não eram mais duas pessoas. Estes eram demônios em guerra um com o outro. Um relâmpago solto acendeu o sótão da velha casa. As paredes se transformaram de sangue escorrendo em um inferno de cheiro pútrido. Jane recuou do corpo de JEFF, deixando-o quebrado em uma piscina. JANE: Não durma, Jeff. Eu preciso de você acordado para isso. NARRADOR: Jeff se sacudiu do chão. Colocar pressão em sua perna causou uma rachadura nauseante. A dor disso era ofuscante, mas não tão ofuscante quanto a sensação naquele momento. Foda-se as ferramentas. As ferramentas elétricas, a serra, os martelos, nada satisfariam Jeff assim. Ele retirou a faca do bolso. JEFF:… oh eu não vou a lugar nenhum… Jane: Você tirou minha vida Jeff ... Você tirou isso de mim e esse momento é tudo em que eu pude pensar nos últimos 11 anos. JEFF: Eu não tomei ainda. Me dê outro minuto. NARRADOR: Jeff mancou lentamente em direção a Jane. Ele havia sido aleijado pelo martelo e sua perda de sangue transformou sua visão em um borrão. Jane levantou os braços de seus lados e o quarto ao redor deles parecia estar mudando, escurecendo. A casa inteira estava se tornando o inferno pessoal de Jeff. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam ao lado de Jane, exatamente como ele se lembrava deles. Estripado. Sangrenta. Morto. PETER: Por que você fez isso conosco, filho? MARGARET: Nós não mentimos para você, nós nunca mentimos. Nós estávamos apenas tentando proteger você, querida. LIU: Você poderia ter estado conosco, Jeff. Estamos felizes e seguros onde estamos, mano. Mas, infelizmente, você estará limpando banheiros no inferno. NARRADOR: Corte após corte de sua própria família. Eles o cercam cantando cortando-o profundamente com serras e chaves de fenda da casa de carpintaria de horror. Jane riu da cara do Jeff. PETER, MARGARET e LIU (canto lento): Vá dormir JANE: Você vê a dor? Tudo o que você perdeu? O que você fez para si mesmo? Você sente o que eu senti Jeff? Isto é o que você fez para todos os outros! Este monstro que você deixou sua insanidade se tornar! Isto é- SOM: Stab. Todos os outros cantos e músicas são cortados. Apenas o som de sangue e a casa em chamas. JEFF: Você me dá muito crédito, Jane. Eu não dou a mínima. JANE: Você… você… JEFF: Shhhhhhh… Vá dormir… NARRADOR: A casa queimou. Cena: 7 sexta-feira (Comece doces sonhos realizados por Chris Craft) Narrador: Na laje de metal frio do necrotério, antes que o agente funerário tivesse uma estatura média, homem magro e pálido. A pele do seu rosto está muito apertada por causa das cicatrizes. Seus olhos olhavam fixamente para o teto, nunca conseguindo se fechar. Sua boca está permanentemente rasgada em um sorriso em seu rosto. Este é o Jeff. Também conhecido como Jeff, o Assassino. PERITO: Homicídio simples e simples. Causa da morte perda de sangue grave devido a estripação. PERITO 2: Frank. Você não pode estar falando sério. Você ouviu que eles puxaram esse cara de um incêndio, certo? Frank: Eu li o relatório da polícia, sim, mas não há uma única marca de queimadura no cara. Você vê charring porque eu tenho certeza que não? PERITO 2: Então você está sugerindo que alguém queimou suas roupas e depois vestiu-o nelas e despejou seu corpo na casa após o incêndio? Frank: Eu estou sugerindo que esse cara estava em um inferno de uma briga de faca antes de morrer de perda de sangue naquela casa PERITO 2: Nenhum homem pode morrer em um prédio em chamas e não se queimar Frank. CORONER: Bem ... olhe para o rosto do cara Elli ... Ele parece mais um homem para você? NARRADOR: Os olhos de Jeff se voltaram para o rosto do doutor. (Rolo de crédito para vídeo durante sonhos doces.) NARRADOR: 9 meses depois. Novamente no necrotério frio e sem vida, com dois dos humanos mais criminosos e insanos que já andaram pela terra. Na frente do Canto estava uma mulher bonita, jovem e de olhos negros. Morta. Quando a polícia encontrou seu corpo, ela estava deitada em uma mesa com as mãos e os pés acorrentados a ela com uma mensagem rabiscada na parede. JEFF: VÁ DORMIR,EU ESPERO. NARRADOR: Causa da Morte: Nascimento da criança Categoria:Lutas ou Crossovers